


Drunken Love

by ShadowFromAbove



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Army, Backstory, Body Shots, Choking, Cute, Cutesy, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hot, Hux Backstory, Kylo Ren Backstory, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Military Backstory, Sex, Vanilla, Vodka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFromAbove/pseuds/ShadowFromAbove
Summary: Kylo Ren is the manager at his parents bar and Hux is his bartender, despite what his father wants. After a particularly long day of working, just the two remain after hours. Several shots later, they are very drunk and find themselves talking about their lives and feelings. Things are said that lead them from having a normal conversation to doing body shots and then to pinning one another to a table. Very vanilla, but still a hint of spice.





	Drunken Love

The day was busy. Busier than normal, that is.

Maybe it’s because it’s the beginning of the weekend. Maybe it is that this Friday was particularly sunny and warm. Maybe it was because there was an important Football game on earlier in the afternoon. Or maybe the patrons had just wanted to get hammered.

Whatever the reason, it meant that Kylo never got a break. He was lucky to slip away for five minutes to eat a few bites of lunch, but even that was rushed. His bartender, Hux, he left swamped.

But that was good for him. Feel the pressure of a bunch of angry men wanting their shitty beer. He needs to get used to it, if he wants to do well as a bartender.

It was just Kylo’s luck that his other two employees called in sick today. He was about 90% sure they just wanted to stay home and watch the game, or that they just wanted a break from their job. Whatever the reason, Kylo didn’t really care. He didn’t feel like arguing, and decided that maybe it would be good for him to be behind the bar for a change.

Kylo owned this bar. Or, rather, his parents did. But Kylo needed work, and his parents didn’t want to pay for a manager, so they got their son to do it for them. Kylo had no idea how to pour a beer without creating a head larger than the actual content, let alone run an entire fucking establishment.

But despite his protests, his parents told him it was either this, or they cut him off. So, after many sleepless nights watching YouTube tutorials on how to run a business and reading countless “Self-Help” novels about Hospitality, he set off on hiring staff.

The first few months were hell. He had a handful of nervous breakdowns from the constant stress managing a restaurant and the fear of coming to his parents telling them that their business was shut down.

Eventually, Kylo learned. Through trial and error, he finally was able to put together a decent establishment. It was now a year after the opening, and Kylo had a booming business.

Just recently though, one of his servers quit suddenly on him, saying that Kylo was “the worst boss he had ever had the displeasure of working for” and stormed out.

Kylo was at a loss. He always thought he was a fairly good boss, being as fair as he could to his workers, and made sure to give them a bit above minimum wage. They kept all their tips and had discounts on drinks. Hell, he would let people have days off just for doing a good job.

Despite all this, it wasn’t good enough for one worker, and that really got under Kylo’s skin. He couldn’t come to work for a few days for fear of more people quitting.

Those were long nights of drinking and self-loathing.

When Kylo’s parents caught wind of this, it was a shit storm. They would not listen to his attempts to salvage his own reputation, and that conversation only ended in angry words and hurt feelings. Kylo’s father gave him an ultimatum; either he hires someone to replace this bartender within a week, or they pull the plug on the whole business.

So, in a haste, Kylo scoured around town looking for a replacement. He had some people come in with resumes, but all of them seemed like deadbeats who would cause more trouble than not.

Eventually, in a last-ditch effort, Kylo contacted an old friend, Armitage Hux.

Hux, for most of his young life, was shipped off to a boarding school. His father was determined to enroll his son in the Army, no matter the cost.

But Kylo had spent a few summers with Hux, the two were fairly similar. They spent evenings just talking to each other, enjoying the peace away from their home life. During one conversation, Hux had opened up about how much he despises his father. He had no interest in going to the Army; the thought terrified him.

When Hux confronted his father about his decision to not join, he was instantly disowned. His father kicked him out, and wouldn’t listen to a word out of his own son’s mouth.

Hux then had to fend for himself. For a summer, he lived with his mother. His parents were divorced and his mom lived in a city hours away. But she was almost as bad as Hux’s father. She was a deadbeat; doing anything for money. Marrying Hux’s father was the best thing that had ever happened to her, but when the marriage fell apart, so did she.

Two months Hux spent with his mother. After that, he returned to his father; at least there he had a future. However, his father’s pride was more valuable to him than his child, and he did not accept him back. Hux pleaded to his father, telling him he would go to Military college if he would let him stay. Eventually his father agreed, but only on the condition that he go.

And so he did. For four years Hux trained in the Military. Though he hated what he was doing, he was quite good. A natural leader, and at face value, fearless. Every challenge was easy, every obstacle nothing. At the end of the four years Hux was awarded General of his battalion.

All the while, Hux was working jobs. For he had a plan, and needed money to follow through. His father never knew of these jobs until Hux came home after graduating. His father welcomed his General son home, knowing full well that in less than a week’s time he would be shipped off to some foreign country to fight.

That was when Hux dropped the bomb. He would not be going to any wars; would not fight for anyone. He was going to move out and study to become an Engineer. See, during his four years in Military college, Hux had learned that he quite enjoyed building and creating. He had no taste for battle; it was messy and angry and he wanted no part of it.

But the thought of being an Engineer, and one day building his own company and leading it, well that was what was for him.

His father lost his mind; shouting and breaking things. Hux knew this would happen and calmly waited for the right moment before throwing a punch to the left side of his father’s head. His father fell to a crumpled heap to the floor, and Hux walked out, intent on never seeing the man again.

Kylo did not know of Hux’s exact whereabouts. Only that he stayed in the city and lived on his own. Kylo was fairly certain that Hux had not yet achieved his dream of being an Engineer; he had not the funds for it.

Luckily, Hux had never changed cell phone number, so Kylo was able to get an instant hold of him. Hux was hesitant, but needed a job to take after hours and weekends, and agreed to an interview.

The interview was awkward, to say the least. Hux had no previous history with bartending. Sure, he drank, and some of the jobs he took years prior were at restaurants. But those jobs were cleaning related, or he was a busboy.

But Kylo was desperate, and he knew Hux had a fantastic work ethic and was a fast learner. So he hired him on the spot, and told him he started on Monday.

The first week was a disaster. Glasses broke, alcohol was wasted, and customers were unhappy. But Hux was determined to get things right, and slowly he got the hang of things.

Soon, he became one of the best bartenders Kylo’s bar had ever seen. Hux was creative, and learned drinks that no other bartenders knew. He would be especially flashy when women ordered a drink, doing tricks with the martini shaker, or setting up rows upon rows of shots carefully balanced on cups, and then proceed to domino them.

Though for all his tricks, Hux never kept any of the phone numbers women would give him. He would graciously accept, giving a sly smile and a wink, but would throw the napkin or paper in the trash when they were not looking.

He seemed to do it for the extra tips; and boy did he get them. Once Hux had figured out how to play the crowd, he was able to make more than a hundred dollars in a night.

But Hux is still human, and after the day of constant business, he was tired. Kylo left for about 5 minutes to eat, and Hux was left on his own against the masses. All his fancy tricks were gone, his focus on getting the right drinks to the right people, and not letting one patron wait too long.

Hux and Kylo made a good team. The two of them behind the bar just worked. Neither one got in the other’s way, and seamlessly they poured drinks for the patrons. During the daylight hours, they would trade places for serving food. Sometimes Hux would tend to tables and make sure everyone had what they wanted, and other times it was Kylo.

The two filled the restaurant. Even though there were just the two bartenders on hand, it seemed like there was the full wait staff.

After the sun went down, the kitchen was still open, but for the most part it was just alcohol being served. This is when the men were pushed to their limits. The more alcohol consumed, the less tolerant the customers were, and a few times fights had to be broken up.

Yes, it was a long ass day for the two of them. By 3am it was just Hux and Kylo cleaning up. The cooks had gone home an hour ago, but there was still lots to do in the main dining room.

Hux absentmindedly wiped down the bar top. He is exhausted, both mentally and physically. The day was long and his feet are sore. Earlier he counted his tips, and that alone made the day worth it. Agreeing to work here was the right choice.

Hux looks up at Kylo. He is wiping down a table that a drunk customer had spilled his beer on. Twice. Hux watches Kylo scrub at a spot that had the brunt of the spill. His obsidian black hair is tied in a messy bun at the back of his head, yet strands still escaped and hovered by his eyes.

He is wearing a jet-black t-shirt that hugs his body in all the right places. Hux stares at his boss working. It was weird to think that his old friend from High School would become his boss at one of the most popular bars in town. Even weirder that they are the same age, yet from two entirely different worlds.

Kylo looks up, feeling the characteristic heat of someone watching him. Hux quickly looks down, but not before catching Kylo’s glance. Hux continues to wipe the counter, this time in a more rushed manner.

Kylo smiles to himself. “Enjoying the view?” he teases.

“Oh fuck off,” Hux says, but can't stop the smile that comes to his face.

He continues to wipe the counter, almost excessively so. Anything to appear like he wasn’t just intently watching Kylo work.

“Hey, I think you’ve cleaned that spot pretty well there Hux.” Kylo says, humour lacing his words.

“I’ll know when it’s clean, thank you.” Hux retorted. But, almost 30 seconds later, he put away his rag and started sorting out the bottles of booze they have on display. He ducks down to the lower cupboards looking for replacement bottles.

“We’re out of Grey Goose again.” Hux calls from below the counter.

“Goddamn, really? That’s the fifth bottle this week. Damn girls and their fancy cocktails.” Kylo replies, laughing.

“Hey, if they’re willing to pay 8 dollars for a drink that won’t even get them remotely buzzed then by all means. Besides, girls like that tip when I wink at them.” Hux says, resurfacing from his search. He then extravagantly winks and blows a kiss in Kylo’s direction.

Kylo laughs, “Oh, so that’s how you get so many tips, huh? Maybe I should try that.”

This time Hux laughs, “oh please! You’d scare them off if you tried anything like that. Or they would just think you were one of them and get confused.”

Kylo tucks a rogue strand behind his ear, feeling a tad self-conscious all of a sudden, but tries to laugh it off. “Fuck you” Kylo says, throwing his rag at Hux’s face.

Hux has to duck, for Kylo has a damn good aim, and was a damn good shot. Hux hears the rag splat on the mirror behind him. “Hey! Now I gotta clean that!” Hux shouts, feigning anger.

“Not my fault. You’re the one who said I look like a chick.” Kylo says, words betraying his feelings.

Hux picks up right away on the real meaning behind his words. “No, don’t put words in my mouth. I did not say that, I just sorta insinuated it…” Hux tries to salvage himself, but effectively digs his hole deeper.

“So, as I said, fuck you.” Kylo replies, humour returning to his voice. “Hey, on the note of girls, why don’t you keep any of their numbers? There have been some damn good looking ones who you charmed. I feel like you’re the one who’s really letting them down.”

Hux just shrugs. “I don’t really care for girls like that. They’re all superficial, you can tell cause they wear fake eyelashes.”

“So you just charm them for their tips? You dog!” says Kylo, walking over to the bar.

“No, no. That is not my intention. Well, not in that sense. Look, they come here to have fun, I add some fun. The tips are just a bonus.” Hux responds. “Besides, have you seen my Instagram? It’s blown up ever since I started doing trick drinks. I have over 10 thousand followers now.”

“Damn, my man’s famous!” Kylo says, smiling.

Hux blushes, and returns to below the counter. He has no purpose here, for he doesn’t know what they are low on above. But his search is not in vain.

Returning to the top, he is greeted by the sight of Kylo lounging across the bar top, his arms stretched in front of him, supporting his upper body. He has also taken his hair out from its bun.

Hux’s breath hitches for a moment. He is so used to seeing his boss in a fairly poised manner. Well, as poised as a manager at a bar can be. But he almost always has his hair up and out of his face, acts very professional towards customers, and all in all holds himself at an “air.”

So seeing his boss and colleague in such a relaxed manner is new for Hux. Sure, they saw each other outside of work occasionally, and it wasn’t the first time that he and Kylo had been at work after hours. But something feels different about right now. Maybe it's because they spent the entire day together, just the two working their asses off. Or maybe it's because they are very alone right now.

Hux realizes he has been silent for too long, but Kylo doesn't seem to notice. He just lays half way on the clean counter, looking the way Hux feels; exhausted. Hux clears his throat. “Hey, look what I found in the back of the cupboard.”

Kylo looks up, his hair falling over his eyes in such a perfectly imperfect manner. Hux is lost in thought once more.

“Well?” Kylo asks, both curious and a little tired sounding.

“Oh, right. This.” Hux lifts a barely touched bottle of Bacardi 151. “This looks like it has one, maybe two shots taken from it. And considering we already have a bottle opened on the shelf, we might as well use it now.” Hux knows what he’s suggesting is bold, but at this point he doesn’t care.

“Hmm. I like what you’re selling barkeep.” Kylo says in a fake accent. “Tell me, what would you recommend for a tired chap who’s been on his feet all day?”

“Well, I’ll be honest with you sir.” Hux begins, playing along. “Normally I’d try to schmooze you into talking about your day and get you to tell me some problems you’ve been having, but I’ll keep it short and sweet to not hold up other people. Then, I’ll say it’s on the house, seeing as you’re having a rough time with whatever it is you’ve been talking about. Truth is I’m not paying attention at all. Then you’ll be grateful and slip me 5 dollars when you think I’m not looking, but really I’m watering this drink down so that by the end of the night your ‘free drink’ didn’t cost me a dime either.”

Hux winks, and Kylo’s jaw drops open a bit. “So that’s how Hux gets people coming back to him again and again” Kylo thinks. “He’s conning them!”

“But, in all seriousness sir, I hear you loud and clear.” Hux starts again, back in character, “I too have worked all fucking day, and could definitely use a drink myself. I’d usually mix this wonderfully potent drink in with something. Or at the very least chase it, but for now,” Hux grabs two shot glasses and fills them to the brim, not spilling a drop, “I think I want this straight.”

Hux slides the shot to Kylo, who grabs it. The two men cheers, tap the shot on the table, and take it in one fell swoop.

“Damn, that shit burns.” Kylo hisses. “Another.”

Hux tops his boss and himself up, and they proceed to take a second shot of the 151.

Kylo looks up from his glass into the bright blue eyes of Hux. He too is not used to seeing his co-worker like this. Normally Hux is over the top formal. Hardly says a word to other colleagues, just does his job like the soldier he was trained to be.

Of course, there is the work side to Hux which is a complete act. He chats up customers, flirts with the girls, and even arm wrestles the jocks who think that they can take him on in their drunken stupor. Those always make Kylo smile. Watching a band of four or five University airheads bumble their way into his bar and make bets as to who can take on the flamboyant bartender in an arm wrestling match. Hux will never back down from one, and has yet to lose a single match.

He then proceeds to buy a round for the gentleman, but apparently, he waters down the drinks he serves them. Clever one, Hux is. Out thinking everyone and no one notices.

Kylo can’t help but feel the effect of the rum. Even though it’s been two shots, it torches through him like fire. But it feels good. It makes him bold.

“Okay, look Hux. Level with me here. I gotta know, there has to be a real reason why you turn down each and every one the girls who give you their number.” Kylo says, looking directly into Hux’s sapphire eyes. He tries to get a read on Hux’s emotions, but he hides them well.

“Damn, I am not drunk enough for this…” Hux says, pouring himself and Kylo another shot. The bottle is beginning to feel a tad lighter.

“I’m serious!” Kylo says exuberantly after taking the third shot. “Some of those girls, though shallow sure, must be a good fuck, no? They got tits and ass for miles, and probably know their way around a bedroom, if you know what I’m saying.” Says Kylo, suddenly eyeing the Tequila sitting on the shelf behind Hux.

Hux picks up on Kylo’s removed glance, and turns around. “Tequila, really?” Hux laughs, grabbing the bottle. He shrugs. “Yeah alright. But we need salt and a lime first.”

Hux grabs the other two ingredients and looks back at Kylo. He is playing with his shot glass; rolling it around on the table. Hux notes the flush progressively growing in Kylo’s cheeks.

Hux smiles, “You’re a lightweight, aren’t you?”

Kylo looks up and smiles sheepishly. “Nahh, not any more than you are.”

“Yeah sure, keep telling yourself that.” Hux says smiling.

“Look in the mirror, dumbass. I see your pink cheeks. They look good, bring colour to your face.” Kylo says resting his head on his hand, enjoying the fact that his stuck-up employee is getting buzzed.

Hux whirls around to look at himself in the mirror. Sure enough, his cheeks are in fact pink. “Odd. I don’t feel drunk.” Hux says out loud.

“You don’t need to feel it for it to be true!” Kylo says laughing. “Now gimme the Tequila”

Hux saunters back and pours both shots full of Tequila. Once again, not spilling a drop. He then takes the lime and cuts it in half, and then into wedges. Taking the salt shaker, he pours a little on both his and Kylo’s hand.

“You know this isn’t a proper Tequila shot, right?” Kylo asks, his tone bordering on flirtatious.

Hux blushes. “I know that, I’m a bartender for Christ’s sake. But the real way is a little more…intimate.”

Kylo shrugs. “Alright, your call.” He then licks the salt, takes the shot, and chews on the lime wedge. Hux follows suit directly after.

“Who decided to buy that brand anyway?” Kylo asks, referring to the Tequila.

“I did.” Says Hux.

“Well we gotta order it again. That is so smooth.” Kylo says, still sucking on the lime. Hux nods, not paying attention to the praise. He can’t take his eyes away from Kylo’s mouth.

“Hey! You didn’t answer my question. Don’t think you can evade me, Armitage.” Kylo says, knowing the challenge he gives using Hux’s real name.

Hux glares at Kylo, who misses the point. “Alright, fine, you want an answer? I’ll give you an answer.” Hux takes a deep breath. He hastily pours a shot of Tequila and takes it straight. “Look, I’ll put it as simply as I can. I don’t fuck girls.” He says, avoiding eye contact.

Kylo doesn’t get understand. “What?”

Hux sighs, looking up into Kylo’s dark chocolate eyes. “I don’t know how I can make this plainer. I. Do not. Like. Girls.” Hux articulates every syllable.

Kylo thinks on that for a moment. The drinks have created a slight haze in his mind, and thinking clearly is not his current strong point. But he is not stupid, and realizes the weight behind his bartender’s words.

“Woah, wait. You’re…gay??” Kylo says, shocked. Of all the things he could’ve labeled Hux as, gay was not one of them. Hux shrugs, and proceeds to pour himself and Kylo another shot of Bacardi.

Kylo watches Hux pour the drinks. Suddenly, everything makes so much sense. All the fake smiles to girls, but the genuine one to the men. Watching him chat up certain male customers much more than others, and paying extra attention to guys who came in often. Kylo always thought that he was just being nice or something. Never had the thought crossed his mind that Hux may have been interested in those people.

But, that makes Kylo feel a little jealous. Watching him flirt with women didn’t bother him at all. Maybe it’s because Kylo could tell it was superficial. Or could subconsciously at least. But thinking that he actually was flirting with other men got under Kylo’s skin all of a sudden. Why? Maybe it’s because he secretly wanted Hux to be flirting with him.

Yet that's absurd. Hux is an old friend to Kylo, and now an employee. He should not be having any thoughts of the sort. But the more he thinks about Hux, the more he wants their relationship to be less than professional. Don’t get him wrong, he loves him as a worker. He just also wishes he was something more.

Hux takes the shot, hissing through his teeth once he swallows. He shakes his head, trying to clear his mind. “Yep. I’m gay. I’ve tried not to be, believe me. When I realized what I felt towards men I thought I had officially gone insane.” Hux pauses, lost in thought.

“It took me a while to accept who I am. I fucked many women, trying to get myself back to the ‘normal’ way. But it never cut it. I just never felt the way I do when I…” Hux’s words fade. He has already said too much.

“When you what?” Kylo asks genuinely. This is a side of Hux he had only seen a handful of times, many years ago. This is when Hux is most honest, but he will only talk if he trusts who he is with.

“Hux.” Kylo says when Hux doesn’t answer his question. Hux looks up, and Kylo sees the vulnerability in his eyes. Kylo’s heart flutters in his chest. Hux looks beautiful right now, despite the slightly awkward situation they are currently in. The multiple shots the two have taken brings colour to Hux’s cheeks. Hux also slightly bites his lip, thinking intently about everything that has been said. Kylo wants nothing more than to bite that lip.

“Hux, you can trust me. You know I would never judge you for anything, and I will never tell a soul about what you say. Siths’ honour.” He says, crossing his heart with his index finger.

This makes Hux laugh. “Oh my god, seriously? Do you still associate yourself with that silly group you hung out with in High School?”

Hux was referring to back when Kylo and he were in High School. Kylo and a group of about 5 guys got together and made a club, calling themselves the “Siths”, and sometimes the “Knights of Ren”. They wouldn’t allow another person into their group unless they went through rigorous “training”. In reality, their group was just an excuse to hang out after school and play video games or talk about whatever they felt like.

“Nah, our little ‘gang’ broke up after we graduated. We realized what we were doing was pretty stupid. But I still see the guys on the occasional weekend. They’re all doing well, despite what many people thought of us.” Kylo says, rolling the shot glass between his fingers.

“You guys were cool. Not gonna lie, I was kinda jealous of you back then.” Hux says, leaning on the bar top.”

“No way! Why?” Kylo says, very intrigued.

“Yeah. I mean, you had a ton of friends, were super popular, and you played by your own rules. You were the epitome of a rebel, and I wished I was you.” Says Hux wistfully.

“Bruh. I was jealous of you! You had your life planned to a T! All the teachers adored you, you had perfect grades, and like the brightest future ever!” says Kylo, slightly flabbergasted.

“So what? You had people who genuinely liked you.” Hux looks down at his hands, avoiding eye contact.

“What do you mean? I always saw you with a crowd of people, and you seemed to be the constant center of attention.” Says Kylo.

“Oh don’t exaggerate things, Ren. I know you’re not daft. You knew those ‘crowds of people’ were just using me to get answers to the homework they didn’t do. They didn’t care about me.” Hux says, banging his fist on the table in anger. The memories are coming back, and he does not appreciate the walk down memory lane.

It was true, Kylo knew that those people bullied Hux into giving them answers to tests. He was on good terms with all the teachers, even though he never tried to be, and incredibly bright, so they would often get him to help write the tests.

When word got out that Hux had become the resident “Teacher’s Pet”, he never heard the end of it.

Kylo felt ashamed. He knew of some of the horrors students would do to Hux to get him to talk. He knew, and yet he did nothing. Turned a blind eye to the humiliation Hux went through. Kylo felt sick to his stomach thinking back. He too is not appreciating his inadvertent stroll through his memories.

Adamant on lightening the mood, Kylo has an idea. He is, after all, drunk. And alcohol makes him bold.

“Alright. No more moping,” Kylo says suddenly after a slightly awkward pause. “We’re doing body shots.”

Hux looks up, surprised by this outburst. Before he has time to protest, Kylo has already taken off his shirt, and is climbing up onto the bar top.

“What in the hell…” are the only words Hux is able to say before seeing his boss half naked on the countertop.

“Come on, I just cleaned that!” Hux says, a bright smile back on his face.

Kylo beams. He is glad to have brought Hux’s beautiful, shining smile back. He loves the way it lights up his co-worker’s face. “Yup. Body shots. Tequila body shots, to be exact.”

“God, you are drunk.” Says Hux, grabbing the salt and a new lime wedge.

“Hey, it’s your fault.” Kylo says, still looking at Hux. “Okay, here’s how it’s gonna go. You’re gonna put the salt on my abs, take the shot, with no hands! I’ll make sure it’s balanced on my sternum. And then take the lime, which will be on my collarbone.” Kylo finishes with a wink.

Hux's face flushes, but never would shy away from the obvious challenge Kylo has set up for him. He pours a shot and balances it on Kylo’s chest. Then he takes the salt and shakes a small amount on his abdomen. Hux now has a fantastic view of Kylo’s body.

In the past, Hux would sneak glances from time to time of his boss while he works, but now he gets the whole picture. Kylo used to be a bit of a scrawny kid. Hux remembers his father calling Kylo “a retarded colt who needed to be put down.” Hux’s father was an alcoholic asshole.

But over the past four years, Kylo obviously took to a gym like a fish takes to water. He grew a half dozen inches, and put on sheer muscle weight. Now he is toned and fucking hot as hell. Hux feels his face redden at the fact that he was about to lick salt from Kylo’s washboard abs.

Kylo takes the lime from Hux and places it on his neck. “Alright. Salt. Shot. Lime.” Kylo says, mischief in his eyes.

Hux takes a deep breath, then leans down and runs his tongue over Kylo’s body. Hux feels Kylo shudder beneath him before he even tastes the salt. Then Hux takes the shot glass in his mouth and tosses his head back, swallowing the Tequila. He removes the glass from of his mouth and sets it aside before moving in for the lime.

Feeling rather bold, Hux doesn’t than just simply take the lime in his mouth, he instead runs his tongue over Kylo’s collarbone, trailing light kisses as he goes. He hears and feels Kylo gasp, and feels him clench the counter. Smiling, Hux bites into the lime, and straightens up.

Kylo is speechless. Never had he imagined anyone pull a stunt like that, let alone someone like Hux. He is just full of surprises tonight.

When Kylo still hasn’t said anything, Hux feels a little worried. “What, cat got your tongue?” Hux asks humorously, trying to mask the small bit of anxiousness he feels.  
“I’m just surprised, that’s all. Didn’t know you had that in you. At all.” Kylo says, very red in the face.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Ren.” Hux says, winking. “Now move, my turn.”

Kylo is about to retort with a snide comment, but his words hitch in his throat when Hux takes off his shirt. Kylo is at a loss. He’s never really paid much attention to Hux, at least to the closeness of intimacy. But now, he can see Hux at true face value.

Hux too was a scrawny kid in High School. He was in Cadets, but that really didn’t count for anything except for a deep-rooted resentment for his father. He never played any sports, and would almost always be found with his nose in a book.

But when Hux went off to Military College, he had to change everything about him in order to succeed. He changed his diet, created a fitness routine, and bulked up. Because he had gone away for the four years, Kylo never really knew of the full effect of his new life.

Now, however, Kylo sees just what Hux has been up to for four years. Normally, Hux wears nice outfits. They fit him well, but it was never very showy. But being shirtless, Kylo can see every toned muscle on Hux’s upper body. His shoulders are built and tough, and his abs highlight every curve. His dog tags hang around his neck and sit casually in between his collar bones.

Kylo’s mouth literally drops open.

This makes Hux laugh, hard. Hux is doubled over in laughter at the sight of his friend staring at his naked torso. His laughter causes Kylo to break his trance, and he too starts laughing.

It takes a few minutes before the men can compose himself. Eventually, they are calm again, and Hux then climbs onto the counter.

Kylo looks at Hux exposing himself on the bar top. He bites his lip at the sight, but then snaps out of the semi trance when he notices Hux staring back, and pours a shot. His hand is considerably shakier than Hux’s, and he spills some of the drink onto the bar.

“Careful, Ren.” Hux says, eyeing the spilt Tequila.

“Shut up. Not everyone has a perfectly steady hand like you.” Kylo says humorously, trying to focus on not spilling any more.

He puts the shot on Hux’s sternum, letting his fingers linger longer than necessary on his chest. Then he pours a small amount of salt on his abdomen, and sets the lime just above his dog tags.

Kylo pauses for a moment, admiring the view of the General lying on the table. He feels heat radiate through his cheeks, and is beginning to really feel the effect of the alcohol. Bending down, he lavishly licks the salt, and feels Hux flex under his tongue. Kylo takes the shot with ease, but when he goes in for the lime, it is not where he put it.

“Where’s the lime?” asks Kylo, confused.

Hux says nothing. He simply smiles, and in his mouth reveales the lime wedge.

Once again Kylo is dumbfounded. He gawks at the lime in Hux’s mouth, looking from his lips to his eyes, making sure the message that Hux is sending is the one Kylo is receiving.

Hux winks, his face slowly blushing. Kylo bites his lip again, hesitating for a moment, before leaning down and placing his lips onto Hux’s.

At first, he is nervous. Hux knows he is pushing a hell of a lot of limits by sneaking the lime in his mouth. But the fact that Kylo went for the kiss without question means that he must feel the same way.

The kiss was light and full of question. But, when Hux pushes the lime into Kylo’s mouth, Kylo deepens the kiss, now surer of himself.

Kylo wraps his arms around Hux’s back, pulling him upright. Hux’s hands make their way to Kylo’s back and he drags his nails upwards. Hux feels Kylo tremble from the action, and in turn is pulled tighter into the embrace.

Kylo breaks away from the kiss for a moment, but only to spit out the lime. It went flying somewhere behind the bar, but was the least of their concerns. Kylo only just spat out the lime before he feels Hux’s hands pull him back in.

Hux wove his fingers through Kylo’s hair, tugging and pulling with varying strengths, trying to get more reactions out of the man in front of him. He is straddling Kylo, sitting a good few inches taller. This gives him the advantage, and he relishes it. If one thing Military College taught Hux, it was control. And for the moment, he is definitely in control.

But Kylo is anything but submissive, so letting Hux have the upper hand is not something he would give up easy. Grinning amid his kiss, he drags his hands down Hux’s back, and wraps them around his hips. Hux inhales and presses further into Kylo.

To Hux’s surprise, Kylo picks him up. Kylo lifts Hux from his vantage point, and onto a nearby table. He does this with such ease; much to Hux’s shock. Kylo is a lot stronger than what he had originally anticipated.

Now, Hux is level with Kylo. This, though not ideal, is not bad. Hux is the first to break away for real. He looks at Kylo, and he sees that he is just as flushed as Hux feels.  
“Damn…” is the only word Kylo is able to muster.

Hux bites his lip, looking at Kylo with lidded eyes. Kylo must resist the urge to attack Hux right there and be the one biting that lip instead. Hux can almost read Kylo’s thoughts and just bites his lip harder, looking deep into Kylo’s eyes.

Kylo knows a challenge when he sees one. Pushing Hux down on the table, he begins to trail kisses and nips down his neck, slowly making his way past his collar bone and on a path to his navel.

All the while, Hux contorts and hisses through his teeth, as well as winds his fingers through his tormenter’s hair.

Kylo lavished the way he is making Hux move beneath him. When he makes it down to Hux’s hips, he increases his nips to bites, purposely leaving dark red welts as he goes.

Hux, meanwhile, is enjoying every moment of this. A part of him hates how much he is liking the fact that Kylo is in full control, but another part of him laps it up.

When Kylo begins to leave dark red marks along Hux’s torso, Hux has had enough. He loves the feeling, but he wants in on this action. Using his army training, he manages to flip himself off the table and pin Kylo underneath him.

Kylo is momentarily stunned. One second he was biting at Hux’s abs. The next he is pinned to a table. But before he can utter a word, he feels the characteristic pain of being bitten on the neck.

Hux wants to be in control, and he is determined to take it by any means possible. With Kylo now beneath him, he trails a line of rough bites down his neck, each leaving a dark red mark.

Each mark he leaves causes Kylo to shudder beneath him. This just makes Hux bite harder and lingers on each spot longer. It isn’t until Kylo breaks free of Hux’s grasp to turn to kiss him that he realizes the extent of Hux’s “love bites”.

Kylo kisses Hux’s lips, and expects to taste a combination of Tequila and lime. Instead, he tastes blood. Startled, he looks up at Hux’s mouth. From it, a single drop of blood falls from his lip. In that instant, Kylo feels the pain from his shoulder.

Gently, he runs his fingers over his left shoulder. Looking at his fingers, Kylo sees the tips are stained red.

“You, you bit me…” Kylo says, more to himself.

Hux just grins. “You started it.”

Kylo looks back to Hux, fire in his eyes. “Oh, I’ll show you.” In a swift and fluid motion, Kylo picks up Hux and rams him into the nearest wall.

Hux has the air knocked out of him, but he is distracted by Kylo’s mouth on his. Hux wants to once again intertwine his hand in Kylo’s hair, but Kylo has pinned his hands above his head.

In fact, Kylo is holding Hux against the wall with only his body. Here, Hux is able to feel the full effect of what he is doing to Kylo.

Hux can feel not only the pressure of his own in between his legs, but he can feel Kylo’s. Both men are well aware of what they are doing to the other, but Kylo’s tongue is distracting, and Hux is soon lost to the sensation.

Kylo eventually tears himself away from Hux’s mouth; though it is a task in itself. He moves downwards to Hux’s neck, and starts biting. Hard. Each bite Hux tenses underneath him, and tries to get his hands free of Kylo’s hold.

But Kylo is strong, stronger than Hux, and refuses him his freedom. As Kylo bites, he finds a soft spot right above Hux’s right collar bone. He bites down, and doesn’t let go until he feels the warm coppery taste wash over his tongue.

Hux winces in pain, but feels the pressure between his legs increase. Fuck, that was hot.

Kylo, once satisfied with his work, looks back up to Hux and lets a single drop of blood fall from his lip, just as Hux had.

“Fucking hell Ren, that was… something” Hux says between gritted teeth, eyes filled with lust and fire.

“You deserve it, you were basically begging me for it.” Kylo replied, matching the fire in his eyes.

Hux is about to reply with a slightly nasty comment, when suddenly he looks away. His gaze lowers and he bites his lip, this time in a timid manor than a seductive one.

“What? Did I hurt you?” says Kylo, worried.

This makes Hux laugh softly. “No. Well, yes, but I like it. And that’s not what I’m thinking about.”

Kylo is confused. “So, what is it?”

“Okay Ren, I’ll be blunt with you.” Begins Hux. “I want you. Badly. But,” Hux looks down once more, averting eye contact, “I don’t have any lube with me here.” Hux’s voice gets progressively quieter until it is no more than a whisper.

Kylo smiles slyly. “Oh, Hux. Do you doubt that I don’t come prepared?”

Hux looks up, slightly shocked. “You carry lube with you??”

“Not exactly. I do keep a bottle here, just in case I get lucky.” Kylo winks.

Hux blushes. “Oh, course you do. Has it ever been used?”

Kylo smirks. “You’re not _jealous_ , are you?”

Hux scowls. “No, fuck you.”

“Oh my god, you are!” Kylo says laughing, causing Hux to deepen his blush and growl.

“For your information, it has not been used. I leave it here for the odd chance, but that has yet to arise. At least, until now.” Kylo says, a hint of hesitance in his voice.

Hux hears the hesitance loud and clear. But he wants Kylo. Oh, how he wants him. “Well, what are you waiting for, asshole? Go get it.” Hux orders Kylo, but humour laces his words.

“Oh, is that an order, _General_?” Kylo taunts. This makes Hux squirm. He is still not used to being called General, especially not in a sexual way.

“Y-yes. Yes, it is.” Hux stutters.

Kylo leans his face in close to Hux’s, until their noses are touching. “And what would happen if I disobeyed orders, Sir?” Kylo says softly, his lips brushing Hux’s.

Hux’s blush deepened still until his whole face is flushed red. It takes every bit of willpower not to lunge into Kylo’s lips. He pauses for a moment, considering what he would do to Kylo. “Well, if you let me go I’ll show you.”

“Hmm. Nope!” Kylo says, wrapping his hands around Hux’s ass and walking away from the wall to the back office.

This surprises Hux, causing him to gasp and grab hold of Kylo’s shoulders for support. Realizing that he is now free, he tightens his hold on Ren’s shoulders, and gently nibbles on his earlobe.

Kylo is momentarily distracted and walks directly into a table. “Fuck!” he exclaims, rather loudly. Hux laughs and continues biting away, adding the odd kiss and whispers of sweet nothings into his ear.

Kylo makes it to his office, goes to the opposite side of the desk to open the top drawer. He rummages around for a moment before pulling out a small bottle. Hushed laughter escapes them both at the mild absurdity of the situation.

“Ooh, kinky,” whispers Hux snidely.

“You don’t know the half of it.” Replies Kylo. This promptly shuts Hux up.

Armed with the bottle, Kylo returns to the main room. Kylo would like to think he owns a nice establishment. In the far side, there is what he calls the “VIP Lounge”. Here, he has a few tables surrounded by beautiful leather upholstered couches. Each cushion could seat three people, and there were whole couches covered in them.

Patrons had to pay extra to sit here, but Kylo made sure it was worth their while. Tonight, however, Kylo would be making sure these couches were worth his while.

Gently, he sets Hux down on the couch. He meant to pull away, but Hux had other ideas and grabbed him around the neck and pulled him in to make out.

Kylo easily gives in, and now is straddling Hux. Kylo is lost to the sensations; the feeling of Hux’s body beneath him, the tugging and pulling of Hux’s hands in his hair, the sound of their breathing; ragged and slow.

Hux would have been content staying here for eternity, but the pressure he feels between his legs is nagging, and he must find release. Hux breaks away from their embrace and shifts to whisper into Kylo’s ear.

“I want you.” Hux growls, low and husky.

Kylo silently agrees, and proceeds to work away at Hux’s belt. Hux mirrors his actions, and soon the sound of leather hitting hardwood can be heard as the belts are tossed to the floor.

Kylo starts working at Hux’s jeans, but considering he is pinned to the couch, it makes work difficult. Hux laughs quietly, knowing the struggle that is going on. Kylo is laughing too, and gives up for a moment, collapsing into Hux’s neck.

Hux enjoys the feeling of Kylo’s warm breath on his neck. An idea then comes to him, “hey, shouldn’t we make this moment special? We already had the drinks, but where’s the rose petals? The music? I want to be wooed. This is our first time, after all.” Hux says, words low and humorously sarcastic.

Kylo laughs and kissed Hux’s neck lavishly. This makes Hux shudder and dig his fingernails into Kylo’s hips. Kylo shudders too and murmurs “you’re right. But I have no rose petals, and as much as I’d prefer a bed, I’ll take you on these couches.”

This makes Hux’s cheeks flush, but an interesting thought comes to his mind. “So that’s why you opted for the down filled cushions.” Kylo looks up and winks at Hux in an exaggerated way.

Hux rolls his eyes, but is still smiling. “I feel like there’s a but in there somewhere.”

“Yes, there is. I do not have a bed, and I do not have flowers. But I do have music.” Kylo says, and pulled a small remote from his back pocket. He presses a few buttons, and the beginning riff of Annie Lennox’s I Put a Spell on You begins to play on the speakers within the ceiling.

Hux blinks, not sure how to react. Kylo holds his breath, unsure of whether Hux likes what he has put on. Breaking the silence, Hux says “oh my god, Ren. You are hopeless,” before siting up slightly and ripping Kylo’s jeans from his hips to below his ankles.

Kylo moves to gain access at Hux’s pants, and Hux helps by arching his back. Kylo tries subtly to pull his feet from his jeans, but his shoes get in the way and he partly falls over onto Hux.

“Oof.” Huffa Hux, but he uses this opportunity to nip Kylo in the ear. “Hey,” replies Kylo, muffled.  
“Here, let me help, dumbass.” Said Hux, pulling himself up and untying his boots. Once loose, Hux kicks his boots to the side. All the while, Kylo is able to pull his feet out of his boots and throws them to the same area where Hux’s now lay.

Freeing up his feet leaves Kylo void of struggle, and, wiggling out of his jeans, he makes work on the rest of Hux’s.

Fully disrobed, Kylo looks down at the almost naked Hux. His eyes are alive with passion, and his chest rises and falls in a rhythmic yet fast paced pattern. His jaw is set, bringing definition to his high cheek bones. He looks fierce in the low light.

Hux is equally enjoying the view he has of Kylo towering over him. His arms are supporting himself beside Hux’s head, and he can see each muscle tense from the weight. Kylo’s hair is loose and falls to hang by his eyes. From it, his face is shrouded in half shadow, which only makes him look more powerful. His right eye is not in shadow, and Hux can see the emotions behind his stare. Kylo radiates strength, and Hux is very much turned on.

Kylo tears his gaze away from Hux’s eyes and runs them over his body. His dog tags are slightly askew, now fallen to the side of his neck. Passing down over his chest, Kylo ends up looking at the sizeable expanse residing between Hux’s legs.

“Enjoying the view?” Hux teases, quoting Kylo from earlier.

“You’re damn right I am.” growls Kylo. This just adds more heat to Hux.

Hux reaches up and this time gently pulls Kylo down towards him. Soft lips meet, the feeling of subtle grinding of their bodies against one another, slowly under garments are pulled off and tossed aside in an unceremonious fashion.

Hux feels a wave of heat wash over him when he is free of all clothing. He pulls Kylo flush with his body, feeling the pressure of Kylo’s own against his. Hux deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue into Kylo’s mouth, trying to establish dominance.

Kylo matches the duel with his own tongue, and what starts as a battle ends as a dance. Hux continus to kiss Kylo, but slowly lets his hand drag from Kylo’s hair down his back and continues along his middle. He lets it rest at his Kylo’s side for a moment, before moving down further to Kylo’s girth.

Gently Hux takes hold of Kylo’s member, feeling it stiffen more at his touch. Kylo inhales at the contact, and pushes himself into Hux’s hold.

The song shifts, and the room is filled with the sensual voice of Beyonce’s Haunted from Fifty Shades soundtrack.

Hux begins to rhythmically but gently tug and pull to the beat of the music, getting minute yet intense reactions out of Kylo with each movement. Kylo has stopped kissing Hux and has his lips pressed into the crook of Hux’s neck.

Kylo is lost to Hux’s hand. The sensations are nearly overwhelming, and Kylo finds himself having to reel back from the brink of ecstasy. To level himself, he trails his hand down to Hux’s midsection and mirrors his actions. Hux moans, low and quiet, and that alone makes Kylo’s breath hitch.

Hux feels himself arch his back into Kylo’s hold. Everything about this feels right. The two fit together like a glove, all their movements are in synch. It is physical poetry.

Hux can feel himself getting close. He pulls his hand away from Kylo’s shaft and hears him moan in displeasure. Kylo wants more; wants it never to stop.

“Lube. Where is it. I want you. I _need_ you.” Hux whispers in Kylo’s ear. Kylo nods, and fumbles around to the right of him, before returning to Hux.

Hux nibbles on Kylo’s ear again. It was just so damn easy. A thought crosses his mind; top or bottom? Normally Hux is top. He likes being in control, being the dominant one. But with Kylo it is different. Hux feels at ease with him, not caring about who is in charge. Yes, it is fun to be the dominant one, and one day soon he would be, but tonight he thinks it could be fun to bottom.

Kylo too is unsure of which position to be in. It isn’t until Hux growls in his ear “I want you to fuck me. _Now_.”

“Yes, Sir.” Kylo breathes, opening the bottle and pouring a small amount into his hands to warm it up. He sits up as he does this, trying to speed up the process. Though Hux is doing a damn good job of distracting him, biting and sucking at Kylo’s collarbone.

Satisfied, Kylo shifts slightly to have better access to Hux. He runs his hands over Hux’s perfectly shaped ass. He gently strokes Hux, effectively covering him in a layer of the warm fluid. He startes to thumb around Hux’s hole, feeling him flex and contort.

Carefully, Kylo eases his finger into Hux. Hux moans in response, his head rolling back in pleasure. Kylo can tell just how ready Hux is, and with his opposite hand covers his own with the lubricant. A few flicks of Kylo’s finger inside of Hux causes him to buck in response. Deep within his throat a growl escapes. He wants Kylo so badly it hurts.

Slowly, Kylo eases himself into Hux. Hux’s grip tightens around Kylo’s hips and moans in pleasure. Finally, the release he had been so yearning for. Hux arches his hips to meet with Kylo’s, making the two as close as they can possibly be.

Hearing Hux moan in pleasure causes a tremor to wash through Kylo and he buries his face into Hux’s neck. He inhales deeply, filling his lungs with Hux’s aroma. It is bliss; a beautiful combination of rum, citrus, pine, and musk. That alone makes Kylo feel pure euphoria. He too, though, not truly realizing it, had wanted this for so long.

Steadily Kylo raises his pelvis, and then lowers it back down. Air escapes through Hux’s teeth as his eyes flutter. “Again.” He breathes, locking his blue eyes with Kylo’s black ones. Kylo obliges, and feels Hux once again tighten his hold on his waist.

Soon the two have a rhythm. Not too fast, but not too slow. They glide, one with each other. The song has changed, and now Where You Belong by The Weeknd is playing over the speakers. They match the constant pace of the music with their thrusts. Everything about this moment is perfect.

Kylo supports himself on his arms, but leans down to kiss Hux, slowly and sensually. Hux closes his eyes and lets himself get taken away by the sensations. He gently runs his fingers up and across Kylo’s back, feeling every curve and bow, trying to memorize every portion of his lover.

Kylo breaks away from the kiss and moves his lips to the side of Hux’s neck. Hux moves his head to the side, allowing Kylo better access. He begins to lavishly kiss and suck at the vulnerable skin, but eventually he just rests his head there, equally enjoying the feeling of Hux.

The men stay like this for the rest of the song, half listening to the melody and half listening to the tangled breathing of each other. It isn’t until Latch by Disclosure comes on that they break from their trance. Hux smiles at this, and Kylo lifts his head, noting the obvious change in pace.

As much as Hux enjoys the steady, rhythmic love making, he knows that he needs friction, needs speed. Though he doesn’t ask for it. He is loving the slowness of this too much for it to break. He leans his forehead against Kylo, bring them even closer than they already are.

It isn’t until Hux feels himself physically quake that he realizes just how close he is to ecstasy. Kylo picks up on Hux’s need, and he increases his pace for him. Hux moans again, and rocks his head back, exposing his neck.

Kylo, still under the effects of drink, gets a sudden urge to do something very bold. Resting himself lower onto Hux’s naked body and leaning on his left forearm, he now has freed his right hand. With it, he carefully wraps it around Hux’s very undefended neck.

Feeling a sudden light pressure around his trachea, he throws his head back up, mildly startled at the turn of events. He locks eyes with Kylo once again, and in them he sees the power he has been holding back. Kylo was right, Hux didn’t know the half of his kinks he had.

But he likes this, it proves that Kylo is in complete control of the situation. And that just turnes Hux on even more. He leans into the fingers around his neck, and Kylo in turn increases the pressure. Hux can feel that it makes breathing slightly harder, but this was exactly what he wants. Kylo in complete and utter control of everything.

Hux can feel himself getting close. The characteristic need is starting to build deep within him, and he knows that soon it will be hard to hold onto reality. Kylo continues at this faster pace, greatly adoring the looks of Hux’s face. He can feel Hux’s quickened heartbeat beneath his fingertips, and it matches his own.

Kylo can feel himself close to the edge of euphoria. He can tell that if he keeps pace like this that he will lose himself in Hux.

Once again, the music changes, and now the sultry voice of Beyonce’s Crazy in Love from Fifty Shades is playing. Hux feels himself tremble, and he digs his fingers into Kylo’s side and pushes further into his hold. He knows he is slipping from reality, but is not yet ready to let go.

Kylo feels Hux’s hold on him increase, and he matches the pressure on his neck. The combination of sensations is becoming too much to bear, but he can’t let himself fall. Not yet.

The song is reaching its climax, and so are Kylo and Hux. Soon, it becomes too much for Hux, and he can feel himself sinking into the abyss. But he tries to hold on. Kylo can see it in his face, and wants too so badly to find release.

“Come for me.” Kylo’s voice is low, husky in Hux’s ear.

It is just enough, and in that instant Hux loses himself to bliss. He calls Kylo’s name over and over. Kylo can bear it no more. He too slips and falls out of reality, the only thing anchoring him is the sound of his name being called, and the feeling of Hux contorting in bliss.

The climax makes Hux’s body tense and tight, and Kylo continues his thrusts, each one harder than the last. He wants to make every second count. He goes on like this for as long as he physically can, each time Hux moans harder, calls his name louder, all of it urging Kylo more and more.

Kylo hears himself calling Hux’s name, but he no longer sees him. His eyes are closed and he just feels. Feels every nerve in his body delightfully on fire. Feels his hand around Hux’s neck, squeezing the voice from him. Feels the fingernails driving down his spine, leaving deep red grooves as they go.

He feels everything and nothing, colours and sounds, silence and noise. It is bliss. It is ecstasy.

It is over too soon.

Slowly, they regain composure. The song has quieted, leaving only the sounds of Beyoncé’s voice softly playing on the speakers. Their breathing is slow and ragged. No words are spoken, for none are needed.

Kylo pulls himself out of Hux, and collapses atop of him. Hux doesn’t mind, he welcomes the embrace. He wraps his arms around Kylo, and just holds him there. Kylo absently trails kisses wherever he feels his lips meet skin. Hux gently nibbles on the tendon that is just in his reach.

I Know You by Skylar Grey plays on the speakers.

Eventually, their breathing becomes more even. Hux’s eyes flutter open, and he brings his hands up to drag through Kylo’s now very messy hair. This causes Kylo to open his eyes too, and a smile comes to his face. “I think Iloveyou,” slurs Kylo.

Now it’s Hux’s turn to smile. “I think I might love you too.” Hux replies quietly. He hugs Kylo and buries his face into his shoulder. Kylo nestles himself closer to Hux, smiling to himself.

As much as Hux loves the feeling of Kylo atop him, the ever-present notion that he is sticky, and his internal temperature is gradually increasing due to Kylo’s body is on his mind. He tries to ignore the slow discomfort he feels, but soon it is all he can think about.

“Kylo, love, as much as I adore the intimacy, I can tell I am beginning to overheat.” Hux says, voice coarse.

Kylo looks up, wearing a mischievous smile. Hux raises an eyebrow at this. Kylo then wraps his arms around Hux and holds him tightly.

“Hey, you oaf, get off!” Hux says, startled, but humour in his words.

Kylo laughs, and then let’s go. He carefully gets up from Hux, then looks down at his naked body, seeing the evidence of their mutual adoration. He then ponders a thought for a moment, lost in it.

“What are you thinking about?” Hux asks, shifting into a sitting position.

“Well, my apartment is just two blocks away, and yours is at least six. I was just thinking that it would make most sense that you come spend the night at my place. If you want, that is. I have a guest bedroom that is fully made up which you can stay if you’re more comfortable.” Kylo says.

Hux thinks on that for a moment. “I knew giving my cat extra food was a good idea.”

“You have a cat?” Kylo asks surprised.

“Yeah, an orange tabby named Millicent. She’s an asshole and I love her.” Hux replies. “But it does make most sense for me to come back to your place. And dummy, if I am willing to have sex with you, I’m willing to sleep in the same bed with you.” Hux’s words are laced with laugher.

Kylo blushes. “Well, I don’t know. I didn’t want to assume.” Running a hand through his hair, looking down.

Hux smile, looking fondly at the man in front of him. Even after a fabulous time, Kylo still seems unsure of himself. Hux gets up and stands in front of Kylo. He takes Kylo’s chin in his hand and pulls his gaze up from the floor to his eyes. Hux then takes Kylo’s head in his hands and pulls him in for a long and gentle kiss.

The two stand there in this embrace for a long while, as the sound of Ellie Goulding’s Love Me Like You Do plays. Hux pulls away and looks up at Kylo, trying to show in his gaze just how much Kylo means to him. Kylo reads these thoughts loud and clear, and sighs contently.

“I would love to spend the rest of the night with you,” Hux begins, “on one condition.”

“Yes, anything.” Kylo says softly.

“You haven’t even heard what I want.” Laughs Hux.

“I don’t care. I will do anything to be able to get the chance to spend the rest of the night with you.” Kylo replies, never taking his gaze from the man in front of him.

Hux blushes, but doesn’t look away. “I would like a shower once we arrive. And I want you to join me.”

Kylo didn’t say a word. It was not necessary. He simply agreed, and brought Hux back to his home. There, they had a hot shower together, and by around to 5am they fell asleep tangled in each other’s arms. Tangled in each other’s thoughts.

Tangled in a crazy thing called love.


End file.
